


Deleted Scenes

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The memories are faded sepia...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> For a drabble challenge at Castleland. The theme was 'memory'.

She tells her son that she loved a lifetime the night she met his father, but that’s only half the story. 

The memories are a faded sepia but the feelings remain in glorious technicolour. Crippling exhaustion from dodging bullets and explosions as they ran together. Heady triumph as she helped him save the world. A bittersweet sting as she fell in love with a man whose real name she could never know. 

When she imagines the movie of her life she regrets that this triumphant tragedy is already in scraps on the cutting room floor. 

Nobody would believe her anyway.


End file.
